


Home

by xlittlemissreadalotx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissreadalotx/pseuds/xlittlemissreadalotx
Summary: Noriela-Alice Claire is Davina Claire's older sister, the two have a strong bond and when Nora left due to a few things that went down in New Orleans...and the tragedy that followed. The witch stopped practicing magic, and left New Orleans all together moving to New York, starting from scratch as a normal human being. But when Davina suddenly stops replying to calls and messages, Nora is forced to return to New Orleans only to run into some trouble.





	1. Prologue

The old house, the walls were burnt down, inside was filled with plants, candles that were yet to be lit. A group of witches hung out here, casting spells and testing dark magic even though they knew how angry the ancestors would get every time they tried the spells. Nora was passed a cup of some cheap beer that the guys stole. "What's the plan for tonight anyways?" Nora asked before she took a sip of the beer, her eyes landing on one of the guys aka Kevin.

"Eh we can mess around with some magic." Kevin suggested, Nora raised an eyebrow the seventeen year old wasn't surprised, the past week it's all been about dark magic. The nose bleeds, the pain, the whispers of the ancestors whom were not pleased by any of this. "Maybe in a more public setting? Mess with people?"

"Sounds fun to me." A girl with bright red hair named Sarah replied with a grin..Nora didn't say anything and only went along with this. Little did she know that this would be her last night of ever using magic again..

~

All Nora remembered was bleeding, screams..smoke all that smoke. She slowly opened her eyes, blurry vision but one thing that she noticed was fire. She started to cough as she slowly sat up, there was a fire in the house next door, that house was next to where they were just at..that stupid little party. She stared at her hands that began to shake, she glanced over at Kevin who sat there, eyes widened and whispered a few curses under his breath. "Nora, what did you do?" Kevin asked, his eyes welled up with tears as he looked over at her with nothing but hatred. The blonde didn't seem to understand what happened, she wiped the blood that was coming out of her nose. "What did you do?!" He yelled, Nora flinched and gulped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Nora whispered, the confusion was written all over her face.

"What do you mean!? You tried this spell that you found in some old family book and set the entire house on fire! You just killed an entire family!"

"No..no! No! I didn't do that! I didn't kill them.." Nora whispered, as she tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She forced herself to stand up as she stumbled down the street away from the scene, the fire that grew by the second, the people of New Orleans all rushing over, calling for help, screaming out the names of the people who lived within the house. She made her way to her house, not bothering to wake up anyone as she hurried into the bathroom.

She took off her clothes, throwing it onto the floor, she glanced up at the mirror. Her upper lip stained with blood, all that smoke that she inhaled..everything. She took a shower, and had gone off to get come clothes. Stepping into her room that she shared with her little sister Davina, she tuned on the lamp. Davina groaning and opening her eyes slightly. "Hey, did you just get back?" Davina asked quietly, watching as her sister pulled out a duffel bag and started to toss in her clothes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm staying at..Kevin's for a while." Nora said, it was a lie..she wanted to get away from this and knew that the others would come looking for her for what happened tonight. "I'll be back tomorrow or the next day, depends."

"Okay, just text me alright? Mom, can be a pain and I don't think I can handle her for long."

"I think you'll manage Davina, don't worry." Nora finished putting away the clothes that she needed, zipping up the bag and turned around to look at her. "Love you."

"Love you too." Nora turned off the lamp, stepping out of the room and before you know it left the house entirely. She needed money, she needed to go away for good..it was the first thing that she thought of and it was something that she needed.

~

"Nora, why are you here?" Marcel asked, he stood in his doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "I made it clear, keep your dark magic to yourself. You're running around my city and killing families..I don't need a witch gone rogue."

"I need money. A-And a plane ticket to New York..and somewhere to stay. I'll be gone for good, and you won't have to worry about me and dark magic." Nora blurted out, Marcel stared at her with an emotionless facial expression before he let Nora inside and headed off. After about ten minutes later, he returned with an envelope with money, and a key. He handed it to her and cleared his throat.

"You stay here until tomorrow morning, and you're gone. I'll make sure you leave. This is a key to an apartment I have there. You leave and you never come back Nora. Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. New Orleans

The lively music, the people in New Orleans...the way you felt there was different from anywhere else. It was seen as the heart of magic, that was what Nora's mother would describe it, so coming back felt good for Nora. Walking down on the side walk, earning looks from the witches who knew what she had done. "Davina.." She whispered as she continued to look around for her little sister and accidentally bumped into some guy. "My bad, I didn't see you." She said looking up at the guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, it's my fault. My name's Kaleb Westphall."He introduced himself as he held out his hand for her to shake, the blonde smiled faintly before she shook his hand.

"Nora Claire, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Nora said, she pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. "I have to ask you something, have you seen this girl?" She asked as she showed Kaleb a photo of Davina, Kaleb stared at the photo and nodded.

"Yeah, she hangs out with some fellow. I believe his name is.." He paused as he thought of the name before he spoke once again. "Marcel." Nora nodded slowly as she put her phone away, and cleared her throat. "He usually hangs around this bar, I can take there?"

"That would be very helpful." Nora said before you know it, she walked along side Kaleb on the side walks of New Orleans in silence before he decided to speak up.

"Who's the girl?" Kaleb asked, though he already knew who she was..he wanted to know if it was true. Did Davina Claire have a sister? The brown haired girl never ever mentioned having a sibling and he didn't hear about Nora.

"My little sister, she uh suddenly stopped texting, calling...she stopped replying to my messages all together. I flew from New York to make sure that she was alright, you know?" Kaleb nodded slowly, he understood her...worry for her sibling but he didn't understand why she cared so much. Davina was a strong capable witch who made dumb and sometimes reckless mistakes. "How often does she spend with Marcel exactly?"

"Average? I'm not sure, see I only see them around..sometimes together and sometimes they aren't together." Kaleb replied, his eyes settling on her as they kept on walking side by side. It took another few minutes before they arrived at the bar aka Rousseau's. Spotted, Davina Claire sitting and speaking to a blonde beside her, smiling and all. "There she is."

"Thank you, Kaleb." Nora said with a smile, she placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket before she spoke again. "I guess I'll see you around..Kaleb?"

"You most certainly will, love." Nora walked away from him, walking towards her little sister with an annoyed facial expression on her face. "Davina Claire, I have been trying to get in contact with you for weeks now, instead of you being kidnapped you're here...at a bar." Davina gulped and Cami fell silent, the blonde didn't know who this girl was talking to Davina that way.

"Excuse me, who are-" Cami was about to ask before Davina stopped her from asking that question, oh of course no one knew about Nora..at least none of her friends did.

"Cami, meet my OLDER sister Nora. Nora meet my friend, Cami." Davina said quickly, she stood up from the stool and sighed. "I'll be right back." She added, Davina grabbed Nora's arm and dragged her outside to speak. "Really? Now you show up? You should have came to my rescue when mom died, or when I was going to be sacrificed?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Harvest? Last time I checked mom said you weren't going to be apart of it. And when mom died, I had Marcel buy you a plane ticket straight to New York and you refused. That's on you because you knew that I wasn't going to come here." Nora said, the things her mother said..were always among the lines 'she's fine, we are great. Goodbye Noriela.' Always, no I love you, no have fun, stay safe..nothing. Her mother was disgusted by Nora and all of what she's done, involving herself with dark magic.

"Well that's funny. I needed you to save me, and you weren't here for me. Instead Marcel was, he took me in and hid me to protect me." Davina said, that tone..was cold and the words that left her mouth were hurtful. "You were suppose to be here, you should have dragged me with you and instead you didn't. You lived your glamorous life in New York while I was hunted and used as a weapon over and over again. Just go back, Nora. I'll call you every week just so that you know I'm alive...just leave me." The youngest Claire, turned around walking straight back into the bar and back with her friend. This left Nora feeling like she was the worst person in the world, already a day in New Orleans..and she was feeling like crap. Nora took a couple steps back, walking away from the bar and straight into the darkness..who was she going to see now? Marcel.


	3. Marcel

Marcel was at his place discussing something with Elijah, they had reason to believe that Esther may or may not be back and here to take the Original vampires down..and if that's the case. All vampires were in danger unless a miracle walked into that loft. Marcel stopped speaking when he felt Nora, heard her heart beat..she stepped into the loft, glancing around on how much things have changed here. "Like what you've done to the place.." She said before she stopped dead in her tracks seeing someone she didn't know standing there. "My bad, is this a bad time?"

"Uh no, Elijah Mikaelson meet Noriela Claire....Davina's older sister." Marcel said, the way he spoke..it was as if he suddenly had an idea. "Who shouldn't be here.." Elijah walked over, holding out his hand for Nora to shake in which she did but when she touched the Mikaelson's hand. She tensed up, seeing flashes of these images. Stepping away from him and cleared her throat, it had been years since she had premonitions.

"Ah you must have an idea what your sister is up to, don't you?" Elijah asked, he watched her...having noticed her odd behavior..the distance, the avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry but thanks to Marcel, my relationship with my only sister is as dead as you two." Nora replied, Elijah cracked a smile and looked over at Marcel.

"I like her but clearly you two need to discuss a few things." Elijah said, the Original vampire made his exit leaving Nora and Marcel alone. Marcel turned around, filling up with glass with my alcohol and turned around to look at her.

"We had a deal, why are you back here?" Marcel asked as he took a sip of his drink, he didn't want to deal with this witch now or anymore...that was why he sent her away and they made that deal. But here she is, years later when Marcel was no longer in control of New Orleans and he had a very small gang of vampires.

"I was worried, Davina has been distancing herself from me..it went from calls and text everyday..to a few days a week..to nothing. She wasn't responding and I needed to see that she was alive and well. But what I learn is that she dislikes me for the choices I made about staying in New York and it's your fault. You only offered her to go but you offered her to stay didn't you?"

"I offered her a home, I offered her to stay here with people that she knew. She hated the idea of New York, so she stayed. She liked my idea better than yours Nora, now leave New Orleans."

"Oh I don't intend to leave just yet. See Marcel, I've noticed by walking around the vampires are dwindling, werewolves and witches have teamed up. I saw them together, hanging out..when I walked around. And from what Elijah said, Davina is more wrapped up in this than I thought....so for now..I plan on staying and I will figure out what is going on with my sister. But I do promise I won't use my magic, well I haven't practiced in years..you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine but you use magic..and I hear about it. I'll send my guys out to get you and we will ship you away."

"Wouldn't be possible if I were using my magic.." Nora mumbled, she shrugged before she turned around and made her exit.

~

Going back home for Nora was painful, the house was basically abandoned. Stepping inside, the first thing thing she heard was creaking of the floor boards. She could remember it as if it was yesterday, her mother always being protective and controlling. Nora was the disappointment, her mother knew that Nora was dealing with dark magic, the constant nose bleeds, the things that would happen in the house when the magic was used. It was all bad but when they family died in the fire, that was it for Nora and she stopped practicing all together.

She walked inside, closing the door behind her and slowly approached her old room that she shared with Davina. Her bags were left in the living room, she wasn't sure where she which room she was going to stay in. She twisted the door knob, pushing the door open gently and stepped inside. It looked exactly the same if she were to be honest, just silent and without Davina or her mother. She walked over to the mirror in the room, staring at herself but what happened next was unexpected. A women stood behind her, with the same features, blonde hair appeared behind her. "Noreila, I must ask a favor."

"Who are you?"

"Mary-Alice Claire, I've come to you to speak of someone I know."

"Who?"

"Kol Mikaelson, needs a witch by his side..to keep him in check."

"That's cool and all but I don't know Kol Mikaelson. I only know of Elijah..I met him a while ago." Nora said with a shrug, Mary-Alice smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Kaleb Westphall, there is a lot you don't about what is going on. Esther Mikaelson, the Original witch is jumping body to body to kill her children, along with her are two of her boys in witch bodies..Finn and Kol. For as long as I knew Kol, I hoped that he would get his act together..clearly he is in need of guidance. Your sister is blinded, she wishes to kill Klaus Mikaelson..yet has brought back someone who would kill anyone in his way." Already a few days here, and she has learned a lot more than she should have before she could reply, the girl vanished.


	4. Kaleb/Kol

"Kaleb..or Kol? Tell me which do you prefer?" Nora asked, now you must be wondering how and why it came down to this but the blonde had caught Kaleb lurking around and watching Davina like a hawk..and that was just plain weird. She didn't care about what the Mikaelson's were going through, her little sister was off limits and needed to learn how to mind her own business.

Currently she stood in a random alley way with Kaleb who was basically caught, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes widened slightly when she spoke. "I'm afraid, I don't know what you're talking about..love." He spoke with that accent laced with his words, he was playing dumb..he couldn't get caught by some witch.

"Really? Mary-Alice was convinced otherwise..I tend to believe in my ancestors more than anything." Nora blurted out, Kaleb/Kol was surprised to hear that come out of her mouth. He stared at her in silence, his cover was blown..maybe it was for the good? His mother was insane, and her plan was making things even more difficult. "Cat go your tongue?"

"Mary-Alice was a smart and a very naive witch. I never meant for her to get stuck in my..family problems." Kaleb replied honestly. "Now why would she speak to you? From what I have heard through the community, you no longer practice magic, love."

"I don't but that doesn't change the fact that I am still a Claire now Kaleb or Kol..how can I be of service? Mary-Alice wants someone beside you, helping you..and making sure you don't get killed. SO here I am..."

"How about helping me figure out what Davina's secret weapon is? I believe your sister has gotten herself mixed up with some trouble." Of course, Davina was hiding something but Nora couldn't be seen getting involved in this.

"Well Kaleb you're on your own on that one. I can't be seen around helping you out trying to crack my own little sister but you are more than capable of getting her to speak. I mean be your charming self, get her to open up but I am not sure she'll tell you that easily. She has trouble trusting people..maybe after a while.." Nora said with a shrug, once the blonde learns what was going on..she was going to have to handle it. "Plus, Marcel is watching me.."

~

Nora was at the house, being followed around by vampires was exhausting...no it was more annoying than anything. She was looking through some old photo albums when she heard the front door open. Kaleb stepping in with a massive deep cut on his forehead that bled. "Your sister is doing nothing but causing trouble."

"Nice to see you too." Nora replied, she walked over grabbing his chin and looking at his cut. "Must suck, going from being invincible to being able to get a cut..also not a real big deal."

"Well what I've learned is even a bigger deal...Davina has risen Mikael from the dead." Kaleb said, Nora didn't seem to react because she had no idea who the hell that guy was. Do you know why? The girl has been disconnected with the supernatural world for a long time now, and she didn't know who the Originals were until she got back to New Orleans. With that confused expression on her face let Kaleb know that she was unaware of who he spoke of. "You don't know much about my family?"

"Obviously not."

"Mikael is my father, a original vampire who hunts vampires. He refuses to feed off humans, kills vampires..sucks them dry without a care in the world." Kaleb spoke as he watched Nora get a med kit to clean up the cut and making sure that he was all good to go.

"Well that's amazing. Davina is probably going to come find me soon then, if she's in danger which means..you need to go." Nora said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kaleb nodded slowly before he left the house unsure of whether or not he should tell him mother and brother about who Davina's secret weapon was. One thing that was certain, Davina indeed came to see her sister and actually insisted that Nora came with her just in case things got out of control and the Mikaelson's went after her because of what Davina did.


	5. Cabin in the Woods

Oh Davina had gotten herself in some mess, it was crazy and uh Nora wanted to express how angry she was about this but she couldn't. Not with an Original Vampire around them at all costs, it was kind of just something that Nora never saw herself getting trapped in. She stood outside watching Mikael do whatever he did while Davina was inside working on some spell. "Your sister talks a lot about you and how much of a coward you are." Mikael said as he glared at Nora, the blonde raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at him. "How you ran away from your problems just like my children."

"And what? You aren't exactly someone who I'd consider better than me. You're the one who's after his own children, ready to kill them...considering that you and your wife did this to them." Nora replied, let's say that it wasn't the right choice of words because of what happened next. Mikael used the thick stick in his hand and used that strength of his, she hit her right on the ankle causing her to fall back. And oo that stinging pain that shot up her leg was painful.

"Oh my god!" Nora shouted and Mikael moved forward to do some more damaged but was unable to move all of the suddenly.

"Damn it, girl." Mikael hissed looking back seeing Davina slowly walking over and helping Nora up. "Next time, I will rip you two apart and enjoy every single moment of it." Then he speeded straight into the cabin and into a room not wanting to see these girls for the rest of the day. Davina helped her sister inside before helping her onto a chair, she then pulled out her phone deciding that they needed help here.

~

Nora watched as Kaleb/Kol helped her out with her ankle, the two were silent..I mean Kaleb stared at her for a few seconds before he spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, touching her swollen ankle making her wince.

"Son of a bitch, Kaleb. That hurts." Nora said, he chuckled softly and let out a sigh. "So no I am not alright. I've been dragged into my sisters mes-" Once Kaleb finished again, touching her again..she gasped as she saw flashes...a premonition. Those that didn't make much sense to her, those that she believed had nothing to do with her but one thing that she was sure of..was the fact she saw some sort of hex on someone..and some girl crying.

"Are you alright?" Kaleb asked watching Nora, his eyes landing on the blonde..he was not a fool and noticed her reaction when he touched her. "Anything we need to worry about?" Nora shook her head and forced a smile spreading on her lips.

"Yeah, perfect. Can you uh help me get into the room, I'm going to sleep...it's been a long day." Nora said as she slowly stood up and sighed. Later she would sort this out, probably draw what she saw and see how it all went together. One thing she was sure of..it was the Mikaelson family that caused these premonition. Kaleb stood up from the chair but instead of being a simple man by taking her to the room..he ended up picking her up bridal style. "Alright then, I guess this is one way you could help me.." She mumbled, Kaleb smiled at her before he took her to the room and set her on the bed.

~

Kaleb had went back and forth checking on Nora and Davina making sure that the two were alright and asleep. What happened next wasn't suppose to happen but it did, Kaleb was being noisy which led him to the room where Davina was planning to break the sire bond. Things happened, a lot happened while Nora slept clueless of what was going on.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye, Mikael was free and Niklaus was here. Whom Nora never met but during all of this, Davina kept Nora out and hidden from all of this even knowing that her sister wouldn't use her magic. so Nora was useless sitting on the bed and waiting for someone to say something or to open the door. Which happened, the door flew open revealing Kaleb. "What the hell did you do?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow as she glared at him, man for a minute Kaleb swore he could see the Mary-Alice within her..


	6. Awakened

Nora was glad that she was healed, and that she could actually walk now. Still not wanting to help Davina leaving her with Kaleb, she trusted him enough to do her a favor and make sure that her little sister would be fine without her but she had a feeling that things would still somehow go south. So she decided to go after them but what happened was crazy, I mean she saw Davina and Kaleb casting a spell and was too busy watching them to notice Mikael standing behind her.

Everything was a bit of a blur, Mikael attacked her and tried to kill her but instead Nora let out a piercing scream that cause Mikael to suddenly fly off her and hit the wall. She felt blood trickle down her nose before she blacked out. One thing she was sure was that her dark magic was back and it wasn't playing around.

When she woke up, she had no idea where she was. She blinked slowly as she sat up, let a soft sigh escape her lips. "Where am I?" She asked in a whisper, only seeing Kaleb walking into the room with a glass of water. "Kol? What happened?"

"Let's say I never knew that your past with dark magic was a lot more than a small fling." He replied, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her the glass of water that she had taken from his hands, thanked him and took a sip of it.

"My past with dark magic got a family killed, I haven't practiced in years. I'm not sure why I did that."

"Well maybe you knew that Mikael would have killed you, love." Kaleb said with a shrug, it was possible that Nora panicked and unknowingly used her magic to stop Mikael but it had caused her to faint. "Davina is safe, and you're safe. No one but us saw what happened, and I won't let anything happen to you..as long as you protect me in return." Kaleb said as he kept his eyes on her, he sensed something was different about her but he couldn't point it out.

"Well that sounds like a great deal Kaleb..or Kol." Nora replied, handing him the glass of water and standing up. "Don't tell Davina, if she hears that I've been using dark magic again..she'll kill me and Marcel will forcibly remove me from New Orleans."

"I can guarantee you that Marcel won't lay a hand on you, love. You've become an asset me me in an unexpected way and because of that you're under my protection. Now try not to get in trouble.."  
For  
~

"My mother is out there in a body that isn't hers. I need a witch that is capable of such spells to let us end her once in for all." Elijah said to Marcel, the two had been talking back and forth but the only reason Marcel was complying was the get these Mikaelson's out of here.

"And I have a witch for you. Take Nora Claire, she's mastered dark magic years ago at a young age." Marcel said.

"I hear that she's been spending time with a witch who happens to be Kol according to Klaus. Getting to her will be much more difficult than expected. And with Davina gone, it makes things a lot more difficult." At this point Elijah was speaking to himself doing his best to figure this out as much as he possibly could. "I'll handle this, beware Finn roams around with an immense amount of magic."

~

Kaleb and Nora walked on the sidewalks of New Orleans together in silence, Nora was seeing things that she hadn't seen in years and now they're everywhere. She could hear the whispers of those whom have stumbled down the dark path that Nora was once heading down before she stopped herself. Kaleb noticed that she wasn't really mentally there, so he remained silent. That was until the two were suddenly taken into an alleyway by...Klaus Mikaelson. "I'm honestly really tired of your family, Kol." Nora mumbled as she fixed herself and looked at Kaleb who sighed.

"Hello brother, seems we meet again but this time I can actually kill you if I must." Klaus said as he took a step forward ready to attack his little brother but Nora lifted up her hand cause Klaus to fall onto the ground, holding his head and groaned in pain.

"Well he tried to hurt me. What is it you want brother?" Kaleb asked stepping over to his brother but not too close, Klaus managed to get a words out.

"To stop Esther." Klaus said, he inhaled sharply before Nora slowly released him from this pain slowly. "I was only here to-"

"Ask for your help Nora." Elijah said as he slowly approached the two witches and stood beside his brother ready to stop him from attacking. "Marcel says you are quite a user of dark magic which can be an asset when stopping the Original Witch."

"I'm sorry, I don't use that magic no longer. I stopped, I can't help you." Nora said with a shrug but that didn't fly for the Mikaelson brother's that stood in front of her and Kaleb right now.

"Nora, you help us and we can assure you that Davina will be safe for the rest of her time in New Orleans. Now, is that a deal you'd like?"

"How about you assure me that Davina and Kol are safe for the rest of their time here instead." Nora suggested, silence filled the air once again before Klaus replied this time, forcing himself to speak.

"You've just made a deal with the devil, witch."

"Oh trust me, I know I did.."


	7. Esther

"Not sure I like you all staring at me." Nora said as looked up at Klaus, Elijah and Marcel staring down at the Claire Witch, she had candles lit and an old grimoire were wide open in front of her. She rubbed her hands together before she closed her eyes and began to chant, guess what she was doing? Stalling. She wasn't using her magic at all, it was a damn lie and she was doing this. Why? She was unaware what Esther was capable so because of that, she wanted to wait till she saw Kaleb in order to understand how this situation was.

"Fine. We'll leave you alone." Elijah said, looking at the two guys who all left the room. The door slamming shut, right on cue she reached over and opened a small box filled with herbs and anything that she would need to cast any spell. She ended up burning some sage, whispering a few words before she pulled out her phone and called Kol/Kaleb. 

"Hey, I may or may not have made a deal with Klaus to help them with Esther..in exchanged to protect you and Davina.." Nora whispered softly, falling silent as she waited for Kaleb to say something but instead, all she heard was him let out a sigh, possibly not really happy about this.

"You did not make that deal. I can take care of myself as can Davina. You need to get out of there, Niklaus cannot be trusted..he'll end up taking advantage of you. Plus you shouldn't be using magic, what if something happens to you?" This time Nora stayed silent as she stared at Mary-Alice standing across from the room, and a few other witches whom she assumed that were apart of the Claire line or close to the family in anyway. "Noriela? Are you listening to me?"

"I-I am..kind of." Nora whispered, she tilted her head to the side trying to understand what was being said but no, she didn't know what they were trying to say. "Sorry, I-I'm just watching something..look Kaleb I'll call you back."

"No, Nora stay on the phone with me. You need to get out of there and come back to my place with Davina. You two aren't safe anymore.."

"Oh Kol, don't you know? Davina and I will never be safe..no matter what we do. The moment I used magic was the last time we were safe. Look I need to go, the longer I am here doing nothing the more likely they’ll get suspicious. I’ll call you later..” Before Kaleb had a chance to say a word she hung up and continued to stare at the witches as their whispered were much clearer now more than ever and how they made nothing but perfect sense.

-

When Nora woke up, she found herself in another quite odd and unfamiliar room. She wiped her nose, she had bled? What happened? She couldn’t remember what happened, one minute she was talking to the witches and the other minute she wakes up in some random room. On the nightstand was a note that she picked up and opened. 

“Noriela, I apologize for the way we had to drag you into this but sadly we had no other choice. Thank you for helping us with our mother. We will be out dealing with her, I leave you my niece to watch and Kol should be on his way. 

Sincerely Elijah Mikaelson.”

Nora read, she glanced over at the crib to see Hope sitting there and smiling at her. She was still at the compound then, well that was just great. She was stuck in the one place she did not want to be in but before she had a chance to complain, Kaleb/Kol stepped into the room with a relieved look on his face. The blonde stood up ready to argue with him but instead he had pulled her into a tight hug. “Don’t ever do that again, darling.” He whispered, it was no secret that he may have been getting attached her more than he wanted to but it was too late. He couldn’t change the way things were right now nor did he want to. 

“O-Okay.” Nora said quietly, hugging him back a bit before Hope had begun to cry. She pulled away, the two were stuck babysitting a child whom Nora knew nothing about meanwhile Kol had never actually been left with her. “Uh what do we do?”

“You’re asking me? I’ve never had to actually take care of an child. An actual one..that happens to be my niece..” He whispered softly, the two fell silent as they let the crying continue, Hey when Nora was little she always heard her mom say to let Davina go ahead and cry it all out.


	8. Hex

Nora sat in her room, staring at her hands and inhaling deeply. She could feel herself losing control of her magic, she looked down at her hands before looking up from them and to the mirror. "Mary-Alice, why is this happening?" She asked softly, Mary-Alice's ghost slowly approached her before a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"You'll be fine. You just have to get use to using your magic once again. The feeling will eventually go away. But there is something you must know..I believe Kol has been hexed..." Mary-Alice said. "Seems to me that things have gone crazy..and you are now stuck in the middle of this mess. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here..."

"Well considering that you started to appear once I came back here...being here in general was a bad idea all together." Nora mumbled, she glanced up when she noticed that the ghost was gone and now who stood there was Marcel with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?"

"I heard from Davina that you're a bit too involved with the Mikaelson's..more importantly you've been spending a lot of time with Kaleb."

"Why do you care? You're the same man who told me that it was best to leave and never come back. Yet you're up my ass about every little thing that I do. You need to stop acting like you really care when you don't. Let it go." Nora stood up, putting on her jacket and walked towards Marcel. "Now move, I have things to handle.."

"Nora, I've known you since you were a troubled teenager. I watched you go crazy and spiral. Now you're falling for the wildest of Mikaelson's, and letting yourself get sucked into the drama. I don't want you to get hurt or else the next thing that I need is to comfort Davina because her sister decided to get herself killed.."

~

Kaleb stared down at the hex that his brother had placed on him, he gulped before he looked up to see Nora walking over to him. He was expecting to see her today, it was basically midnight and the girl had taken her sweet time to get here. "Where have you been love?" He asked as he rolled down his sleeves and shoved his hands into his pockets, he knew that he looked..well rough. He was paler than usual, he had bags under his eyes and Nora didn't seem too happy to see him. He opened his mouth to speak but Nora spoke instead.

"I know you were hexed, and I am so angry with you. Why didn't you tell me?" Nora asked, Kaleb/Kol grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into an alley way. Before he inhaled deeply, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you..and I didn't want to upset you. And you were busy with my family..." Kaleb said honestly, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze before he placed his forehead against hers. "Nora, these past few days...you weren't what I was expecting.."

"Kol.."

"Listen to me. I don't have much time left, maybe a few days or so but I want to spend most of it with you. I feel better with you around, you make me smile..and feel different. Forget about anything that anyone has ever told you about me, and only think about the things that you've learned about me personally." Kaleb whispered, he moved away a little bit and looked into her eyes. "Close your eyes." Nora did as told, inhaling deeply before she cleared her mind. Trying her best to forget everything that she was told and right then she felt someone's lips pressed up against hers. She didn't question it, and she had kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Oddly enough, she could feel as if she was being watch. Could hear the whispers that suddenly surrounded her, whispers that spoke of how disappointed they were in her at this moment. She kissed a Mikaelson. A family that she was meant to hate, and should be helping to kill but no..instead she kissed one and had fallen for one of them.


	9. Goodbye Kaleb

Death. That was Nora knew was the end for Kaleb/Kol and it was driving her mad not knowing when it was going to happen. One thing she did know was that his entire family seemed upset about it, and according to Kol it's the first time he's seen them this upset about one of them passing away for good now. She rubbed her hands together as she walked behind Freya, the eldest sister trying to see how she could save Kaleb or somehow do something about it. "Nora, I'm not sure we can save him.."

"I know we can't. This morning, he just laid in bed and forced himself up. Freya..there's nothing we can do but hope that we can bring him back." Nora blurted out, Freya turned around quickly and crossed her arms over her best. Bring back people was already something that you didn't do, and the fact that Kol was a Mikaelson..made things even worse. "What?"

"Nora, you don't know what the consequences will be. You don't even know if you'll end up killing someone you love, or if someone will pay for what happened." Freya said. "Dangerous, I-I know you like him but it can't be worth it..what if things don't work out. You've spent a few days with him, maybe a week or two tops." Nora remained silent as thoughts started to fill her mind, they're ideas to save Kaleb from death and a slight plotting on avenging him if he does die. She managed to slip away into a random room in the compound, closing the door behind her and taking a few steps back.

"What do I do, Mary-Alice? What do I do?" Nora asked over and over again, she watched as the ghost had slowly reappeared, an emotionless facial expression on her face as she stared at her. "Tell me."

"Noriela, you are close to falling back into the deep end. Tell me, if you decide to bring him back can you guarantee that you'd want him back as Kol Mikaelson..the Original Vampire? Or have you started to care for Kaleb version of him, the one who doesn't go around killing people and drinking up all of their blood?" Mary-Alice asked, the one question that no one else had asked her..and she had every right to ask that question. Nora needed to be sure that this is what she wanted or else she might as well say goodbye to Kaleb/Kol for good.

~

Saying goodbye is never easy that was what Nora learned growing up, she was someone who never said goodbye..she would run from every problem that has ever existed in her life. Relationships, family problems and more. She watched as Kol laid there with Rebekah, saying his last few words. Nora walked over bending down, she inhaled deeply before she spoke. "I'm going to bring you back, alright? You just need to wait until I figure it out.." She whispered, Kaleb grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"You give them hell, don't let them win this.." Kaleb whispered to her, she could feel her heart just breaking hut there was nothing that she can do right now and it was hurting her. She sat down on the ground, as Rebekah moved Kaleb over to her and cried. This wasn't a happy scene, Kol had managed to get back with his siblings once again and he was going to be missed by them. They truly were going to miss him..and they were counting on the blonde witch to bring him back.

-

Next chapter will be much longer. I am so sorry for such a late update but I had writer block. Next chapter should be up ether tomorrow or in a few days.

\- xLittleMissReadAlotx


	10. Dark Obsession

Losing someone has different effects on someone, for example when Davina and Nora lost their mother..neither didn't seem to react like others would. When Nora's father walked out, she cried all night..it truly depends on the type of person you are and who the person who has passed away is. That's what matters. In this case, Nora has never lost someone like she did with Kaleb and she didn't know how to deal with the lost.

She had become a ghost, spending her time in her room looking through spells every kind along with Rebekah. Every single day, they worked together to figure this out and one day they happened to stumble upon a spell that may work. Nora spent about an hour reading it or and over again at the bar. She felt someone approach her from behind, when looking back it was only Vincent..the real one not some fake one aka Finn Mikaelson. "That's an old spell you have there, Nora. Who are you trying to bring back?" He asked as he took a seat beside her, a very curious facial expression had taken over his usually somewhat serious one.

"I..am going to bring back Kol Mikaelson." Nora blurted out, she could already see the witches reaction and it was not pleasant. "And before you start yelling at me, I can do whatever I want and believe it or not Kol Mikaelson happens to be quite a guy."

"Oh really? You think that bringing back the Wildest of Mikaelson's back is the best idea? Noriela-Alice Claire, have you lost your god damn mind? I thought you weren't reverting to the older version of yourself. And here you are talking about bringing back the dead who happens to be an Original Vampire. We've already got a bunch of them running around here causing havoc." Vincent said, taking the piece of paper away from her as he scanned it himself. "Or do you not remember what you did that night? You became so obsessed with magic, you lived for the thrill until that night."

"My craziness or obsession with magic died that night. I use it when I have to, and Vincent..I am using this spell regardless of what you think." Nora stood up from the stool, grabbing the spell back and stared him right in the eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to have darkened when she spoke. "I trust Kol, when I bring him back...he'll behave and you won't have anything to worry about. I suggest you stay out of my way when it comes to this..I'm not playing games." That was Vincent noticed that something had changed in Nora, something was not right with her and he could see the sadness in her eyes. He remained silent as he watched the witch leave before he pulled out his phone and called Marcel, warning him that things may turn to hell soon or things will hopefully be perfectly fine.

~

As days past, things began to change. Old friends appeared of the Mikaelson's and dear Rebekah had been daggered for her own safety. Hexes were dangerous things, Davina spent more time helping Nora get ready for this spell and finding the perfect moment to cast this spell. "If we do this what would the consequences be?" Nora whispered, watching as Mary-Alice stared at her with a blank expression before she vanished and reappeared closer to the bed.

"Your heart aches and yearns for Kol Mikaelson. Anything that you do will always have it's consequences, Nora. Whether you are ready or not for them is up to you. You've spent more time in this room then you have in New Orleans since you arrived here. You have locked yourself away from everything, and have fallen down that dark path once again. The dark bags under your eyes, those once bright blue eyes have now darkened and that smile you once have died along with Kol." Those words were repeated over and over again in her mind filled with nothing but many different thoughts that kept going back and forth. "Choose. Either you suffer now or you suffer later on for bringing him back." Nora stared down at the spell for a few seconds before she slowly looked at Mary-Alice.

"Looks like I'm going to suffer the consequences after I bring him back.."


	11. Welcome back, Kol

Bringing back Kol was going to be slightly tricky for her considering that this kind of spell was something that she hasn't done in years, a strong and powerful spell. Davina was in the room with her, watching this spell go down and her eyes widened when she saw Kol slowly appeared. When the spell was over with, Davina let out a sigh of relief. "You did it, Nora...and I feel like I shouldn't be here to see him like this.." Davina mumbled before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Noriela Claire." Kol said softly in his real body and form, standing up slowly and taking in all that has happened. He was back, it had taken a while but he was still back and he was actually happy. "I'd walk over but I believe that this has made me weak and exhausted."

"Then let's make sure you rest and we can talk later.."

~

It took three days worth of rest for Kol to feel normal, to feel the same he did before everything yet he couldn't explain his sudden thirst for blood that he swallowed away when he noticed Nora was in the room. He could hear the sound of her beat heart, her whispering in latin unsure of what exactly she was saying. "Noriela? Darling? What on earth are you whispering about?" Kol asked as he slipped out of bed, the blonde looked over at him shutting the spellbook in her hands and cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh nothing. Just thinking. How are you feeling?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he felt much better than three days ago. She watched him stay in the shade, since he didn't have a daylight ring with him currently.

"Better. But I would feel much better if I could come close to you without burning up." He said as he stuck his out in the light before he moved it back, grinning over at the blonde. She chuckled softly before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the daylight ring before tossing it over to him. He caught it before slipping it onto his finger, he walked over taking the book out of her hands and looking into it before his eyes widened slightly. "I see, it's the one thing I can't give you."

"Actually you can with a spell if we wanted too but I'd only get two chances of this ever happening." Nora said quietly, taking the book away from him and closing it. "But we can discuss this when it's time. Now we need to take you to see your family, they've been..missing you quite a lot."

"I can imagine, love. Well why don't we go then?"

~

Arriving to the compound, Freya had greeted Nora with nothing but kindness meanwhile Klaus ended up getting up closer and personal. "Tell me, witch. What brings you here?" Klaus asked, glaring down at her with those eyes..and had that emotionless facial expression. Before Nora could speak, Kol speeded over and pushed Klaus back a little bit.

"Too close there, brother. I would prefer if you didn't get close and personal with Nora." Kol said with a grin on his lips, everyone looked and seem completely shocked right now. Klaus stood there, eyes wide and glanced back at Elijah who stepped forward, nothing but glad to see his little brother standing here and alive.

"Welcome back, Kol." Elijah said quietly with a faint smile on his lips, meanwhile Klaus just stared before he walked over and hugged Kol, glad to see him once again.

"Yes welcome back.." Klaus repeated, he stepped away after the a while and glanced at Nora. "Thank you."

"No problem. I said that I would do it, and I meant it." Nora said with a bright smile, mentally wishing that Rebekah was here to see this and here to see her brother once again. She watched all them take this in before she glanced at Freya who signaled her over. She followed the Mikaelson witch into a private room.

"Is everything okay?" Nora asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, Freya sighed..looking down for a few seconds before speaking.

"Things are getting out of control here, and I think it would be best if you and Davina left New Orleans for the time being. With all the chaos, you two are going to get caught in the middle and get killed..."

"I just got Kol back, I'm not leaving him here..nor am I going to take him from his family either. Okay? And over the past years I have been here, death has never scared me before nor will it. Davina and I will be safe. Now is there anything you need help with?"

"Yes of course but this will require you and Kol to work together not mess around.."

"I can promise you that."


	12. Finn Mikaelson

It's been two days since Kol was back, and already Nora was noticing small and little things that were off. Rage. The vanishing at the middle of the night..even Davina was starting to notice it as well. Nora sat in his room within the compound, wondering what Kol was doing but she was getting quite bored here. Kol burst into the room, slamming the door behind him before he started to pace back and forth. "Kol? What is it?"

"Finn is back! He is back, alive and standing there as if nothing happened. Bloody hell, I am going to find that bullet and kill him with it." Kol said, Nora remained distant from him as she watched him get more and more angry at the thought meanwhile she was processing the fact the very man who killed Kol was here..breathing and alive. Something in the back of her mind spoke to her about getting revenge, he took something she loved from her..maybe she should condemn him to the very species that he hated so much.

"No, don't worry. Finn will get what he has coming for him. But you need to calm down, Kol." Nora said, she got off the bed as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm gently to get his attention. He turned to face her, a look filled with nothing but rage that was making his blood boil. She placed her hand on his cheek, he inhaled deeply slowly starting to calm down. "Everything will be fine, when have I ever been wrong?"

"I hope that everything will be fine and I'll handle it." Nora said, for a few seconds she had a vengeful glint in her blue eyes before she left the room. Leaving Kol to himself and his dark thoughts, the ones that slowly began to consume him.

~

Nora wandered off holding one of Esther's grimoire in her hands, humming softly before glancing up. "Finn Mikaelson in the flesh." She said with a wicked grin as she stood in front of Finn, who glared at the witch in front of him.

"Kol's little witch. i was wondering when I would run into you." Finn said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can see that look in your eyes, it's the same as my idiot brothers when he's upset. It's also the look your little bitch of a sister had when I hurt you."

"I want you to remember this look for the rest of you life as a vampire." Before Finn had a chance to move, Nora used her abilities to keep him in place. He was unable to move, and groaned in pain as the blonde witch began to chant under her breath. Finn felt this burning sensation on his chest, he managed to get enough strength to rip his shirt open slightly to see that hex on his chest. Once the spell was completely, Nora had smiled innocently. "Oops."

"You damn witch!" Finn hissed as he sped over, grabbing her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Do what you want, you're stuck as a vampire forever now. Living as the one thing that you have forever envied." Nora said but before Finn could actually hurt her, Kol was here in a blink of an eye and threw Finn away quickly. The two had started to go back and forth before Elijah broke up the fight, and the others walked over.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Elijah asked, looking from one brother to the other but he didn't receive a response instead Kol moved forward once again to attack Finn but Klaus was quick to grab him and push him against the wall.

"You need to calm down, brother or else I'm going to snap your neck in front of your little girlfriend. Understood?" Klaus said staring at Kol straight in the eye, Kol forced himself to nod before Klaus let him go. Kol didn't stay instead, he glanced over at Nora who watched silently before he sped off to god knows where.

"That damn witch has imprisoned me in this god forsaken body!" Finn said, rage was written all over his face yet the others didn't seem too upset about it. Instead they all exchanged glances before they looked around for Nora who had vanished now. Where did she go? To go talk to Davina about her dark urges that were coming back once again. Oh boy.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Blood

Did you think that Nora didn't see how different Kol was acting? His rage was worse than ever and she feared that if she said something wrong. She also noticed how he has been avoiding her, keeping his distance and refused to sleep in the same bed as her. Yes. It hurt but Nora masked those feelings and assume that he was having a hard time adjusting.

Nora stared down at the book in front of her, she was trying to help Freya out as much as she can just to seem somewhat useful. Reality was, she was trying her best to avoid Kol due to his anger and rage. He happened to walk straight into the room she was in with a few books in his hands. "Freya asked me to bring you these." He said, right now he seemed calm and collected which was great.

"You seem...normal." Nora said, Kol gave her a look as he placed the books on the table close by and crossed his arms over his chest. Wanting her to explain by what she meant about that.

"What do you mean, love?" Kol questioned, he did see and feel all this anger and this thirst that was starting to build. He caught himself, staring at her neck..hearing her pulse on her neck that was strong and steady.

"I'm just saying." Was her response, as she shrugged it off and looked over at him. Seeing the way he looked at her, like she was food and she didn't know how to feel about it. "Kol? Hey? Do you wanna help me? Or are you just going to stare at me?" The Original Vampire could hear her speaking, but in his ears..it just sounded faint and all he could think about was the blood. He needed to do something to get his mind off the thought of blood, he tore his eyes away from her neck and stared at her face instead.

"Perfectly fine." Kol said with a smirk as he walked closer to her. "But I have an idea that would help clear our minds."

"We're working."

"Doesn't matter."

~

Davina stared down at her hand, at the blood that she managed to collect from Kol an hour ago or so thanks to Nora. She used a spell to see if this spell was corrupted and the result was exactly what the young Claire was expecting. "Oh Nora is going to be pissed.." She whispered under her breath, she turned wiped the blood off her hand before she saw a piece of paper on the ground. She crouched down, picking it up and noticing the handwriting right away..hers and Nora's. "Oh my god, did she use this spell?" She whispered to herself under her breath as she stood up.

"Used what?" She turned around to see Hayley with Hope in her arms. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine just doing my sister a favor. How's all that chaos?" Davina asked rather quickly, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. She was still shocked to what she had seen and it was shocking.

"Great. It's just great. Klaus and I had to come back..."

"Oh. Why?"

"Lucien kidnapped Freya and Vincent. The ancestors are playing with Vicent's mind, and now...we're gonna need to help find them. Mind getting your sister over to help?" Hayley asked, they needed a witch who wasn't corrupted, and Davina was willing to get her sister..but wondered why they didn't just ask her.

"Yeah, I'll give her a call but you have to know that she's a bit under pressure with other things that the ancestors have been causing. So we'll see if she's willing to help.."

"It's for Freya, she'll help."

 

-

 

I know this chapter is trash, and I am just trying to get back to writing again. So I hope the next chapter is a lot better than this!


End file.
